Boneka dan Keajaiban
by Rhea Hestia
Summary: Setiap malam kudus terdapat keajaiban. Sesuatu yang sangat berharga.


_Setiap malam kudus terdapat keajaiban. Sesuatu yang sangat berharga. _

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya<strong>

****AU. Melankolis!ChibiBelarus. 3rd POV.****

**Boneka dan Keajaiban ©** **Rhea .H**

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis kecil memakai mantel lusuh. Beberapa tambalan terdapat di mantel serta roknya yang panjang. <em>Boots<em>-nya bahkan lebih butut dari warna jerami. Meski pakaian yang dikenakan tak bisa dikatakan bagus, semua itu tak bisa menyembunyikan kecantikan asli gadis kecil ini. Rambut memang kusut namun tergerai lurus menjuntai, begitu indahnya platinum rambut itu sampai-sampai tumpukan putih salju kalah pesona. Layaknya es, rona wajah ataupun ekspresi di wajah itu membeku. Datar tak berekspresi.

Mungkinkah boneka?

Jika iya, tentu mahal karena Sang Boneka tersebut tengah berjalan di atas tumpukan salju. Terdapat goresan-goresan hitam di wajah cantik itu, namun sama sekali tak mengurangi nuansa dingin. Kenyataannya, Boneka Cantik ini baru saja pulang dari kerja membenahi arang di rumah seorang Bangsawan. Di genggaman sarung tangan jerami miliknya, beberapa koin menjadi hangat karena genggaman yang sangat kuat. Takut jika ia menjatuhkan 1 koin saja. 1 koin yang berharga.

"Hei! Kau sudah lihat?" seru suara seorang pemuda di sekitar Boneka itu. Pemuda tersebut tengah berbicara pada temannya yang lain. Temannya menyahut, "Lihat apa?"

"Taman Ria sudah jadi! Indah sekali!" kata-kata pemuda itu membuat temannya tertarik. "Sungguh? Ayo, ke sana."

Sekejab jalanan kecil yang tadinya sepi itu ramai orang. Nampaknya semuanya telah mendengar berita tentang 'itu'. Dari kerumunan orang, tanpa bertanya, Boneka tahu kemana mereka pergi. Ke Balai Kota. Tempat dimana pusat kegiatan seluruh kota kecil ini berlangsung.

Bukan urusannya. Tanpa mengubah kecepatan langkahnya, Boneka menatap lurus ke depan.

Jalanan yang ia lewati terdapat beberapa rumah. Rumah pertama sebelah kirinya memperlihatkan cahaya terang, di samping jendela tersebut terlihat beberapa cabang pohon natal. Canda tawa riang terngiang di telinga Boneka saat melewati rumah kedua. Tak jauh beda. Cahaya terang, pohon natal telah terhias. Dari sudut matanya, di atas meja makan terhias berbagai makanan. Dimulai dari sup yang asapnya masih mengepul, beberapa jenis roti, teko yang bisa ditebak isinya, sampai hidangan penutup. Aroma menggiurkan air ludah keluar dari sela jendela yang belum tertutup terlewati hingga rumah ketiga. Memperdengarkan lantunan lagu natal dengan ceria. Harmoni _acapella_.

Begitu seterusnya sampai Boneka mengakhiri jalanan dan mulai memasuki hutan rindang di depan.

Boneka berharap…jika saja ia memang hanya _boneka_.

"Aku pulang," suara tanpa nada milik Boneka menyapa rumah kayu lapuk sederhana. Boneka memasuki rumahnya yang hanya memiliki satu ruang dan hanya memiliki 1 ranjang terlapisi kain putih yang baru dicuci. Di lantai samping ranjang tersebut terdapat tumpukan baju yang juga digunakan sebagai ranjang kedua ataupun 'sofa' bersantai. Boneka berjalan ke tumpukan arang dan kayu bekas di samping perapian sederhana mengunakan sisa korek api, menghidupkan api agar rumah itu hangat.

Tanpa melepaskan mantel, Boneka duduk di samping api. Menghangatkan diri.

Tatapannya kosong menatap api tersebut. Pikirannya tak henti-hentinya berharap ia _boneka_.

_Tes…_

Air mata turun di pipinya, masih tidak mengubah ekspresi apapun. Atau mungkin ia sudah tak bisa merubah ekspresinya.

Andai ia _boneka_, tentu tak akan merasakan _kelaparan_.  
>Andai ia <em>boneka<em>, tentu tak akan merasakan _kedinginan_.  
>Andai ia <em>boneka<em>, tentu tak akan merasakan _keingingan_.

Andai ia **_bonek__a_**…

"Natalia, kau sudah pulang, da?" seorang remaja lelaki rambut pirang lurus memakai syal di lehernya. Senyum khas miliknya ikut menyapa. Boneka segera menghapus air yang mengalir dari matanya tadi. Berbalik menghampiri remaja lelaki itu.

"Baru saja, ak––" penampilan remaja laki-laki itu tampak lebih lusuh dibanding dirinya. Menyadari sedikit kerutan di alis gadis kecil itu, remaja laki-laki itu berkata sambil tersenyum, "Aku tadi terjatuh beberapa kali tadi. Bukan apa-apa kok."

Bohong. Sedari lahir dan hidup bersama, mana mungkin dia tidak tahu kebohongan sekecil itu. Sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari mereka yang tak punya apa-apa menjadi bulan-bulanannya para putra bangsawan sombong. Mempermainkan…

"Kakak, jang––" lagi-lagi kata-katanya terpotong oleh Sang Kakak, "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, Natalia."

"Sesuatu?"

Selagi Sang Kakak merogoh sakunya, pintu kembali terbuka. Masuklah remaja putri berambut pirang pendek. Senyum lembutnya sangat kontras dengan kondisi badan yang lelah. Bangun lebih pagi serta pulang larut mengerjai apapun yang menghasilkan uang bukanlah hal mudah untuk seorang gadis ini. "Kalian sudah pulang duluan," masih tersenyum ia mendekati Boneka dan Sang Kakak, ia mengangkat bungkusan yang dipegangnya dari tadi, "Lihat, kita dapat makan malam gratis. Pemilik peternakan memberikannya padaku."

"Kita beruntung Kakak bekerja pada orang yang baik hati, da," syukur remaja laki-laki tersebut. Anak sulung tersebut berkata, "Terima kasih, Ivan."

Keduanya bertukar pandang sebelum menatap adik bungsu mereka sambil tersenyum. Membuat Boneka bertanya, "Apa?"

Ivan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya. Sebuah kotak transpran memperlihatkan lilitan pita putih di tangan kanan. Ivan berlutut depannya sehingga tinggi mereka sama. Tangan kirinya membelai lembut pipinya yang masih membekas air mata tadi. Tanpa bertanya, Ivan tau adiknya menangis. Ia memilih tak bertanya karena tak akan mengubah apapun. _Violet_-nya menatap penuh pengertian. Suaranya lembut mengatakan, "Maaf tak bisa membelikan baju baru untukmu, Dik."

Gadis remaja ikut berlutut, ia harus sedikit membungkuk agar sama tinggi dengan adik bungsunya. Ia melilitkan syal rajutan sambil tersenyum lemah, "Maaf belum sempat merajutkan sweater baru, Dik."

Bibir gadis kecil itu terbungkam. Pandangannya mengabur akibat air mata menggenang, tapi ia bisa melihat jelas. Lehernya yang dingin merasakan kehangatan syal rajutan kakak tertuanya. Meski di rumahnya tak ada meja penuh makanan, pohon natal yang berhiaskan berbagai macam aksesoris, tak mempunyai uang untuk bermain di Taman Ria yang baru dibuka…semua keinginan dalam benaknya yang sebelumnya ia yakin jika ia dapatkan maka itulah namanya kebahagiaan. Kenyataannya tidak begitu.

"Coba pakai, da?" Ivan mengeluarkan pita putih panjang itu dari kotaknya sementara kakak sulung mereka mengangkat rambut panjang adik kecil mereka sehingga Ivan mengikatkan pita itu sebagai bandana berbentuk pita di atas rambut depan.

Berbagai perasaan bersalah menggeluti hati Boneka. Ia telah menyumpahi kehidupannya. Menyalahi situasinya. Memenuhi hati dengan rasa iri pada anak-anak yang memiliki orangtua lengkap bermandikan tawa kebahagiaan berhadiahkan makanan mewah nan lezat. Mengutuk kemiskinan sementara kedua kakaknya telah bersusah payah kerja mencari uang demi memberikannya hadiah. Sementara koin ditangannya sudah ia niatkan untuk membelikan dirinya sendiri hadiah tanpa memikirkan kakak-kakaknya. Bagaimana bisa ia membalas senyum kedua kakaknya?

"Cantiknya…" puji gadis remaja tersebut. Ivan menyetujui, "Da, Adik Manis."

_Tes…_

Betapa hangat dan bahagia dirinya sekarang. Begitu senangnya sampai menjelma keluar dalam butiran air mata. Kedua bibirnya tertarik, membentuk senyuman sempurna. Cantik sesuai parasnya.

"Terima kasih, Kakak…"

…tentu inilah namanya _**Keajaiban.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rhea desu~<strong>_

_**Kayaknya lagi demen sisi melankolis nih hehe~  
>Kasih tahu kesan dan pesan, kritik dan saran lewat review ya. Onegaishimasu~ :3<strong>_


End file.
